pang_yafandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Cannon
The western region of Maga Valley is known for having a "Mignight Sun" over half the year. Maga Valley offers vast natural resources and a well preserved ecosystem. Machinas have been conducting various studies and experiments on the area. As the naval battle cruiser "Silvia" was circling Pangya Island, it mysteriously began to get pulled towards Maga Forest. Strong beams of energy forced the cruiser and the rest of the fleet aground, as the rivers and lakes around them froze. With no way to thaw them out, the cruisers now sit dormant, permanent additions to the course we know as Ice Cannon. Due to the cold weather, the main cannons on board have frozen over, so there is no worrying about the winds changing. The crew of the battle cruiser Silvia couldn't sleep because of the Midnight Sun, and came off board to begin a game of Pangya. The frozen, icy surface provides great opportunities for overdrives. Even beginners can take a swing without stress. The crew has been at this for a while and likes to show-off their cool tricks, like rolling comets along the ice wall. If you really think you are an expert of Pangya, you should give this a try. Course Details Music Individual Hole Data 'Hole 1' Par 4 Hint *Shoot left with some slight curve to get in the longer shoot and very close to the green. If you have enough power (and perhaps some tailwind), the right ice flow offers more overdrive. Some players have mastered a tomahawk with an iron for the super pangya multiplier on this hole. 'Hole 2' Par 3 Hint *This green is very nasty, a power backspin near the hole is the best bet. Too short, and you will bounce on the ice and past the green. Too long and you overshoot the green anyway! 'Hole 3' Par 4 Hint *Players with low power will want to land somewhere between the 3 ice ponds and hope their 3w makes it over the ship. A safe bet is to just use an iron to get on the top, bouncing off the side is never a good thing! 'Hole 4' Par 5 Hint *Players with low drive will need to either tomahawk or spike to make it into the canyon. Make it all the way to the other side for an easy approach to the green! 'Hole 5' Par 4 Hint *Use a 2w to get over the aircraft and onto the ice for big overdrive, or shoot down the ship for a flat fairway for the approach. 'Hole 6' Par 4 Hint *Ignore the grassy fairway and shoot onto the ship on your first stroke. The green is far below the ship, so be careful not to overshoot. 'Hole 7' Par 3 Hint *Not sure why there is a ship on this course, just tomahawk from the tee to the green. Spike also works, but since the green is so far down, your spike will cover some serious distance! 'Hole 8' Par 5 Hint *If you are confident, shoot to the right of the first wall and land in the snow for an easy approach (J1 on the map). You can also try to curve onto the ice pond and tomahawk to the green, or go all the way around. 'Hole 9' Par 4 Hint *Shoot to the middle of the ship, and then either spike or tomahawk down to the green (green is much lower, so spike will go much farther). 'Hole 10' Par 4 Hint *With some practice, it is easy to land on the ice flow for big overdrive. Players with low power should try a tomahawk with powerspin. 'Hole 11' Par 4 Hint *Shoot down the middle of the ship on the ice for overdrive, or shoot to the lower platform on your left for a flat, closer-to-level, approach. 'Hole 12' Par 4 Hint *The fairway is nice and downward sloped, so you can get plenty of overdrive without dealing with ice at all. Good thing too, since the holes in the ice cause lots of water hazards. 'Hole 13' Par 3 Hint *Deceptively simple, a shot with a 3w or even the long irons will hit the giant flower. A tomahawk with an iron, or perhaps a powerbackspin with a high wood, will get above or below the flower. 'Hole 14' Par 5 Hint *A good hit onto the ice will give good overdrive and good approach. A tomahawk with an iron onto the cliff side by the yellow line gives lots of overdrive, with a super pangya multiplier! 'Hole 15' Par 4 Hint *Hit from the tee onto the ship, then to the green. 'Hole 16' Par 3 Hint *Tomahawk with an iron over the wall. 'Hole 17' Par 4 Hint *Either spike into the canyon for lots of overdrive, or hit it straight down the ship for a level fairway (but a green that is much lower). 'Hole 18' Par 5 Hint *Tomahawk or Spike into the chute to get to the green in one stroke Category:Courses Category:⭐⭐